Battle Armour (Tales of Nephilim)
Backstory Armour created by Lekmos. Back when both Augustus and Sarcassos where same side in team they both know they had create something, what would mach angels in power. They both knowed that their species won`t have problem with lower class angels, but cherubim start give them trouble and especially seraph level angels could wipe their race away easily. So, as their goverment know that Augustus and Sarcassos are their top leading scientist, they could rely them for matter. For this start point both them beging draw and invent something, which would bring seraph level angels down. They both made secret scout missions where they observed seraph level angels and make notes their power level. They come conclusions that those winged birds can easily wipe quarter galaxy away. They eventyally succeeded create armour type weapon, but then civil war broked in their home planet.... Technical Specs of Armour #Augustus and Sarcassos come to conclusion that it is best make armour type weapon for that if it needs maintance they can make it themselves while armour is still at function. #Armour biggest problem in creation was power core. They both know that in their technology was advanced, but still for requiment for seraph level power was high. They howewer overcome this for adding energy absorption feature to armour. Armour can absorb different kinds radiations too. #Armour houses two main cannons, two smaller pistol like weapons, one big blaster, two main plasma type thrust engines for moving, one smaller engines for backup. All these are hidden, but when needed they pop out. #Armour has shapsifting ablities, so it can take almost any shape or form. This makes it very easy carry around and actually Sarcassos current look is actually his armour in different form. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Battle/Combat armour Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'Atleast thousand year '''Classification: '''Robotic armour '''Wielders: 'Augustus and Sarcassos 'Powers and abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Armour can read and follow his enemy energy signature) ' ' Absorption and Energy Manipulation (Armour can absorb different kind energies and uses energy it main weapons for blasts), Regeneration (Low-High), Telepathy (to user mind), Power Mimicry (Armour can copy it enemy powers), Information Analysis, Hacking, Technological Manipulation (With Nanobots), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), Attack Reflection via Armour Instinctive Reaction, Armour Telekinesis, Flight (By it`s engines) ' 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level, (Armour power and weapons max capacity is not tested yet, but it can easily wipe quarter galaxy away and destroy whole galaxy in matter of minutes) '''Speed: Massively FTL, '(Armour gives user atleast trillion faster than ligth, because with armour Sarcassos has easily played with John and Emilia) 'Durability: Multi-Solar system Level, '(Armour can witstand attack form seraph level angels) 'Range: '''Interstellar, (With abilities and weapons) 'Material: '''Unknow Needed Prerequisite for Use: * Registered user brain wawes to active. If wanted to give someone else, former user must give order to armour for registration of new user. '''Weaknesses: ' *Overheating if used too much absorbtion and energy based attacks. *To fixing armour, nanobots require outside energy or matter. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Absorption: '''Armour can absorb almost anykind energy for it own repairing/store/atttacking. *'Attack reflect: Armour can reflect incoming energy attacks back to sender. *'Nanobots: '''Armour can use these for self repair ofr tear enemy apart, if they manage to get inside their foe. Nanobots can also fix themselves and armour at cellular level. *'Hacking and Information: 'Armour can eassily hack trough almost any technolgy which is in universe. Also armour can read and manipulate information. *'Own mind: 'Armour can operate it`s own by attack or evade if needed. Also armour can be send do it own mission if wanted. *'Perfect suit: '''Armour can shape it form almost anything it/user wants. Example Sarcassos armour has taking form of brow jeans and labcoat with white t-shirts as Sarcassos is in earth. '''Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in fture.... Gallery Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Weapons Category:Sonnys journey Category:Tier 4 Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users